


Realistic

by maryfic



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Multi, Post-Chosen, Souled Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Drusilla and Dawn have a relationship. No one is sure what kind. Not even the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realistic

When she is being asked by faceless committees of colleges she doesn’t want to attend to describe herself in five words (preferably action words to make her sound more appealing), Dawn can’t help but think about the important moments in her life.

Underground, with Buffy. That was a pretty big one, and one she wraps around her like a blanket when her sister disappears for days on end, enjoying being the normal girl for a change and Dawn is left alone, again. 

But most of her moments, the ones that she carries with her and keeps private, are shared with a blond vampire, quieter than he used to be, with a world of knowledge and bitter pain sulking just underneath the good mood he wears like his old trench coat. 

Riding on the back of a motorbike. 

Listening to him cry about Buffy, after the soul. 

She was the first person he confessed to, the first person he begged to forgive him for breaking himself on the shore of Buffy’s unyielding heart. 

She was also the person who punished him for attempting to rape her sister - out of his mind or not. 

And last summer - the biggest adventure she’d ever had, bigger than vampires, bigger than Sunnydale, and slaying and everything; it was like nothing and everything and those two weeks led up to where she was right this minute, filling out college applications in an apartment that was not as empty as her sister would like to believe. 

_**last summer** _

“Come on, pet. Enough moping,” Spike said, dropping onto the bed beside her. Dawn rolled her eyes, a habit she wasn’t planning on breaking anytime soon, and laid down her latest copy of the Hobbit. 

“Spike. I am not moping. I am enjoying the absence of responsibility.” Finishing high school by correspondence had been disappointingly easy. And with Buffy gone, she didn’t have to hear the constant stream of ‘do something with yourself and your life, Dawnie, now that you get one’. It had gotten old fast, and this was Dawn’s first real break from her sister since Sunnydale. 

But it was Spike. So she met his eyes and gave him an inquiring look. “What exactly are you planning?” She wasn’t stupid. The blond had the look, and he also had a pair of airline tickets to….”Brazil?” Dawn’s brain made fast connections and she fell back onto the bed and turned back to Tolkien. 

“No. No way, Spike. Dru is evil with a capital evil. Bad for you, and really bad for me. Still human, you know.” 

“As if I could forget. But it’s Drusilla. I can’t - I can’t do this anymore. Not without her.” 

Suddenly Dawn remembered things she hadn’t been present for, some kind of mystical key transference. Spike, drunk enough to kidnap WIllow for a love spell that he knew was bad news. Allying himself with the Slayer to save Drusilla from Angelus. Dru, carrying a broken Spike from a burning church, hale and whole and desperately in love with Spike. 

Marching through the destruction of a village and the sweet, hot rush of a Slayer’s blood and the pride of the kill. 

Whatever had come between them over the last hundred years, they had always found their way back to one another. That was a kind of love Dawn wasn’t sure she would ever understand, but she knew she hadn’t seen it yet, not in person. Just in these weird not-memories that had been slipped into her consciousness. 

Before she knew it, they were strapped into a jet heading to the tropics, and she finally remembered her companion was a vampire, which might have posed a problem if said vampire had not already been to the deep jungles they were apparently headed into. 

Drusilla had been expecting them, hours and days later, nearly a week (and god, Buffy was going to murder her) to find the vampire hidden in a barely noticeable hovel that looked much better on the inside. 

Dawn expected the tongues down throats, and she even half expected the growls and slaps with curled claws between the pair, but what she had definitely not expected was lucidity - from Drusilla. Of a sort. 

The dark haired vampire put Spike through the ringer (and Spike was no idle participant), so Dawn had just found a spot out of the way to take a nap in the damp heat until cool fingers startled her awake in the darkness. 

“She can’t see, love.” 

“Then turn a light on, Spikey, or I will turn her lights on for her,” the firm, slightly insane response was. 

Dawn rolled over and hit a body full force, a body wearing soft things, velvet and lace and definitely not Spike things. The girl scrambled back and sat up as Spike lit a hurricane lamp and turned it up, the glare washing over the room and letting Dawn know just how close Drusilla had been. 

“Pretty key, pretty light. First light, you see?” Dru said, her fingers waving back and forth in front of Dawn’s eyes until the girl relaxed. 

Spike opened his mouth to chastise the love of his life when the other vampire squealed in surprise as Dawn gripped her wrist and squeezed. “You try that crap on me again and we’re gonna have a problem,” she said, trying very hard to mean it and not let on how fast her heart was beating. Useless with vampires. 

Dru smiled and snapped her teeth at Dawn. “Gruff. The light burns. Spike knows all about burning things. He likes us, things that hurt him, you see. I’m the only one he’s managed to keep a hold of as we burn.” 

The look on her face was adoring, then it turned to a smirk and then anger, and then pride. “Not even daddy could hurt my knight. But that inside light could - and he asked for it, he needed the pain you see. To get rid of that nasty girl and bring you to me. To us. 

We’re the kind of pain he needs, our Spike.” 

Dawn’s eyes could probably not have been bigger and they stayed fairly wide though the rest of their time with Drusilla. When they finally answered the millionth call from Buffy and Dawn had managed to worm her way out of trouble (she wasn’t a kid, Buffy could damn well back the hell off), the brunette was shaking with anger and nothing Spike could say would calm her down until Dru stepped between them and grabbed Dawn’s head. 

The vampire pushed into Dawn’s personal space and kissed her, insistant at her lips until Dawn opened her mouth both in defense and protest, The tongue that slid inside was filled too with anger, a different sort than hers, that swallowed the human’s emotion and twisted it, bent it to Dru’s will, and Spike watching them with a greedy eye as Dawn crossed the line and pulled Dru flush against her body and began to kiss the coolness back, 

now 

Last summer had been weird. An ordinary kind of weird. Having sex with a vampire was apparently not out of the ordinary for any of the Summers women. And Dru just would not take no for an answer, Dawn recalled as she lifted her pen to write the useless adjectives on the useless college application form. Keeping Buffy off her back was well worth the price of a few SAT words. 

Drusilla laughed from behind her and she jumped a foot. “Shit, Dru. I’m gonna get you a bell.” Dawn muttered, half turning in the chair to glare at one of her lovers. 

“Then you can ring my bell,” the vampire giggled. “Now finish your chores. I’m hungry.” 

“You can’t hunt humans,” Dawn reminded her for the what would never be the last time. 

“Spike can,” she pouted. “Why can’t I?” 

Dawn gave up the application for lost, then. “Because you can’t eat without creating a bloodbath.” 

Dru’s eyes lit up with that sparkle of insanity that meant no soul could ever reside with it (even if they wanted to ensoul her, they couldn’t - and they didn’t want to), and twirled barefoot out of the room humming about painting the town red. 

And not with number 23 from Sherwin-Williams, either. 

Dawn snorted. Yeah, right. Realistic was so not her believing she could ever get Dru to be normal. Fatalistic, maybe. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr. Anon asked for Spike/Drusilla/Dawn, Spike/River Tam, Wesley/Drusilla, Spike/Faith/Drusilla any fanfic based on these pairings. Especially if it's post soul Spike with un-souled Drusilla.
> 
> Pretty sure this is not what they had in mind. 
> 
> Want to prompt me? Go here: http://maryfic.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
